Silver Wolf
by Drails-Chan
Summary: I have finished my greatest masterpiece! It's thirteen pages long on Microsoft Word and I've been working on it since like...counts I'm not sure. Enjoy!DrailsChan


**Sliver Wolf**

**By: Drails**

Leaves broke and crinkled under the wolf's running paws. Its ragged breath shone through the crisp winter moonlight. What was it running away from? Or who?

The date was December 7th, 2012. It was a sad day. Someone had assonated the Prime Minister of Kiboko. But who? When the maid found the Prime Minister, there was a silver rose print on the wall. She didn't know what the rose print meant, but it was a clue to the assailant. No one really would miss the Prime Minister; he was a cruel person and ruled Kiboko with an iron fist.

"WOOHOO! Man, this is awesome." Trent exclaimed as she zoomed down the boardwalk on her skates. Trent and her partner, Takiko, were taking a well earned vacation away from the hustle of Kiboko, "Don't get to comfortable, Trent. This is just a short vacation. Nothing to long." He called to Trent. Trent shrugged, "So? Doesn't mean that I shouldn't enjoy myself." Takiko nodded in agreement, Trent smiled her approval and jumped over a series of stray balloons, bins and animals.

Two weeks passed, Trent and Takiko returned to Kiboko. There was a new statue in front of the hovertrain station. Takiko pointed it out and Trent investigated it for a while. Her face was emotionless and she suddenly said, "This is the Prime Minister. They would only do this if he was dead. Who would kill him?" A gun clicked behind her and a voice said, "That would be me, such an EASY killing." Trent whirled around and a gun barrel meet her face, "What a nice surprise, Sliver Rose." Trent said causally as her left hand slide down to the pocket holding her gun. Rose sneered, "Tch. You owe me, Wolf. And I want my money." Trent wandered for a moment, "Money…Money…Do I owe you?" Rose twitched his jaw and shoved the barrel deeper into Trent's forehead, "Fine then. Pay me in your death." Rose shot the gun until there were no bullets left. He turned to leave when someone began to laugh, "It takes more then that to kill a wolf, Kern." Rose froze and began to turn but instead dropped to the ground. Trent reloaded her gun and smiled, "Idiot." Takiko looked at Kern's body, "You just couldn't stand it…Could you?" Trent began to smile and then stopped, "Darn it…Police Sirens…" Takiko looked up at the sky and nodded, "I knew this was going to happen. Someway or another." The sirens came louder as Takiko and Trent ran down an empty street. They turned quickly into an alley and waited. Takiko looked at Trent; she was holding her gun and had a wild look in her eyes. Trent turned her face towards him, "What?" Takiko shook his head, "Nothing. Listen I have an idea. It's crazy but it'll probably work." Trent nodded her head as Takiko laid out the plan.

Trent put her ear onto the brick wall, inside there were sounds. Some where the police talking and others the prisoners. Takiko 's plan was simple, Trent would run into the station, screaming and acting drunk, while Takiko would pull a car around and 'capture' her. Simple but the station was VERY unnecessary, Trent had pointed out. Takiko asked her if there were any other ideas from her and Trent huffed at him. Trent breathed and hid her gun out of sight. _No point in_ _using something that I can't use._ She thought as she crept along the wall. Suddenly Trent ran up the police station stairs, kicked open the door and started to sing, "I'm a happy little buttercup, cuz' I know this much…" The police were staring at her, as Trent began to dance and run around. Takiko came into the doors and wiggled his fake mustache, "And WHAT is the meaning of this?" Takiko looked at the police to Trent, who had by now begun to destroy the station. Takiko took Trent by the arm and dragged her outside, "And you all call yourselves police! HMPH! Good day!" Takiko slammed the doors behind him and wrestled Trent into the passengers' side seat.

"Did you see their faces? That one guy ACTUALLY STOOD AT ATTENTION!!" Takiko said as Trent beat the dashboard with her fist. They were now in the desert, which wasn't really a big deal since most of the cities where around the desert. "You should have seen what I was singing. They seemed to be in a drunken trance or something when I did the buttercup thing!" Takiko shook his head as tears from laughing streamed down his face. Trent sighed, "That was brilliant. Pure genius. And it's the only time that you're getting a compliment, Tai." Takiko banged the steering wheel with his fist, "And just why not?" Trent playfully punched Takiko in the arm, "Cuz you'll get to soft and we wouldn't want that." Trent looked out the window, "Stop the car." Takiko looked out the front window and saw an old rusty shack. He stopped the car and got out with Trent, "What is this place?" Trent stopped and turned to Takiko, "It's…something I went to in my old days." Takiko nodded and followed Trent to the door. Trent stopped and tapped on the door. It opened and the two stepped inside. Takiko looked around in amazement; there were all kinds of tough guys playing poker and hanging around. There was a music jukebox somewhere playing old songs. Trent was the only girl in the whole place. Trent sat down at the bar and Takiko did the same. Trent looked around and suddenly banged the bar, "OY. Two sundaes with the works. Down here!" A rough looking man, with grizzled hair and an eye patch over his left eye, grunted and slid something down the bar to Trent and Takiko. It was the drinks Trent had ordered, Takiko sipped some of his and a sweetness of a sundae slid down his throat. Trent took a swing of her's and looked around. There was a group of men, who were playing poke, staring at them and suddenly went back their game of poker when Trent saw them. The man came over and began to wash a mug. Trent prodded him in the back and said, "Hello, Fang." The man looked with his good eye and turned around, "Well, hello there Wolf. How's the life to ya? And who is this guy?" Trent smiled, "His name is Takiko. He's my partner. Life? Which one? The one I'm in is the worst. Had to act drunk so we could get out of Kiboko." Fang shook his head and laughed softly, "I see. But either way, what brings ya here? Lookin' for a new-"Trent cut him off, "I'm not in that business anymore, Fang. Just wondering if any of the Silvers passed through here." Fang nodded, "Alright…Let's see, there was Rose, Phoenix and…Ah shoot, I keep forgetting his name, umm, AH. Fox, he came in yesterday." At the mention of Fox's name, Trent blushed and then growled. Takiko looked at Trent and had a quizzical look on his face, "Um. Thanks Fang. Did Phoenix say where he was off to?" Fang cocked his head, "He said he was off to Thlia. What about Rose?" Trent looked away, "Killed m'. He did something stupid." Fang nodded his head, "I see. Never did like him…OY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO THROW THOSE KNIVES?!?!" Fang roared at a couple of men who where throwing knives into the wall. Fang leapt over the bar and started to grab the knives. Trent nodded to Takiko and the two slipped out the door.

Takiko and Trent rode in silence. Takiko didn't know where they were going but he didn't want to ask Trent. She was in her own world right now. They would talk when she wanted to. His hand reached over to the radio and turned it on. It was a newly remixed song and Tai knew that Trent liked it. The song ended and Trent turned to him, "Let's go to Thlia." Tai nodded and turned the car northeast. They could see the city looming ahead of them and stopped about a mile from it. Trent and Tai walked into Thlia. It had a jazzy feel to it as they walked through the dark alleyways. Suddenly, a voice came on over them, "Citizens and visitors! Please direct your attention to the main street where you will see the ONCE legendary Silver Phoenix!" Trent stopped and her eyes suddenly changed. They became red and she looked at Takiko. He nodded to her. He understood what she was doing. Helping someone that she knew, he knew that feeling. _At least she has a chance. _He thought as she went off _unlike me did… _Trent weaved her through the citizens like dark lightning, they didn't even notice her. Phoenix was chained to a wooden cart that was being pulled by to guards. Two other guards where walking behind the cart. Trent paused for a moment and thought of what to do. She then streaked towards one guard and knocked him senseless. The cart stopped and the citizens began to scream in terror. But Trent didn't hear them; she grabbed the next guard and forced him to the ground. The pullers came up behind her but they suddenly fell. Phoenix stood on top of them, "Well, you're a sight for sore eyes, Wolf." Trent smiled and grabbed Phoenix's wrist, "Come on. We'd better go. Tai is bringing the car around." Phoenix cocked her head but allowed herself to be pulled to the outskirts of the city. She knew what had happened to Trent, she would always have that look in her eyes when someone mad her angry. They stopped when they heard footsteps. Guards passed them and they slipped through the shadows. It actually very easy to slip past the security, two minutes passed and Trent, Takiko and Phoenix where driving away from Thlia.

The desert sped past them as Takiko sped away. Phoenix was looking out the window and Trent hadn't said a word since Thlia. Takiko stopped the car and Trent got out. Phoenix snapped back to life and saw small dark shapes following them, "Police birds." She whispered to herself. Trent didn't say a word but fired a gunshot and got back in the car. Phoenix cocked her head, her feathers jingling, "What was that?" she asked. Takiko looked in the rear view mirror and smiled, "Diversion. Although the police birds would have to go back to Thlia when they reached a limit, Trent wanted to have them on the wrong trail." Phoenix nodded, "So what? Are you like her newbie partner or something?" The car jerked to a stop, "Say that again and I'll let you out." Tai opened the door and smiled. Phoenix looked at the door to Tai, "Umm…I'll stay here thanks." Trent grunted.

Another hour passed and Tai stopped the car. He turned to Trent, "Why did you save Phoenix?" Trent sighed, "I can't keep the truth from you...Now can I?" Tai smiled and Phoenix popped her head in, "Yeah. Why did you come to Thlia anyway? What did Fang tell you?" Trent nodded and spoke, "I'm going to have to tell someone this story, sooner or later. Here's how it started: I grew up in the backways of Kiboko. I was happy. No parents, police nothing. No one told me what to do, never. One day when I was ten, I was gathered up with a bunch of other kids and brought to this secret academy. The teachers there taught us how to wield a pistol and gun. I graduated with top honors there and went to this organization. About three years later, I quit and began to make my own group. We were called the 'Silvers'. Soon everyone cowered in fear at the mention of our name and we grew. Until a fight broke out. I won't say what happened but it was for a job. Everybody wanted it but we couldn't decide who would do it. So we broke up, and now…Rose did the job and I had to kill him for it." Trent finished and looked at Phoenix and Tai. Phoenix had a thoughtful look on her face while Tai was looking out the front window. Trent put her hand on his shoulder and he jerked back to life, "Um. Yeah…I kinda spaced out. Sorry." Phoenix looked at Takiko and stretched, "Sure." Trent looked at Phoenix, "If Takiko doesn't want to tell us something then he doesn't have too. We should get some sleep." Trent and Phoenix were asleep as soon as they had laid down. But Takiko didn't. There was something that Takiko hadn't told Trent, but he couldn't tell her. Not the history that he had behind him.

"So where are we going again?" Phoenix asked as the desert scenery suddenly stopped and the group was now traveling in a meadow. Trent turned around, "I told you. Takiko said that he knew someone on the west coast. He thinks that they could help us." Phoenix cocked her head, "You mean…THE west coast? The one near water?" Trent smiled gently, something that she didn't do very often, "Yes." Phoenix's eyes grew wide. She had never seen a larger body of water then a bathtub. Takiko hadn't said a word the whole time; Phoenix had once asked him if he was okay, Trent said that he was, "I think he's thinking about something in the past, Phoenix. You should just leave him alone." Hours later, they stopped. There was a spot-less house to the left and to the right, water. It sprayed up on the ledge and rocks that were below them. Phoenix jumped out the door and gasped in excitement at the scene of the water before her. Trent got out and put her hand on Phoenix's shoulder, "Come on. Tai says that the person can see us."

After they entered the door, Takiko led them upstairs and into a study. It had bookshelves on every side of the wall and in the middle, was a man. He had reddish-brown hair, square glasses and icy blue eyes. Takiko cleared his throat and the man looked up, "AH. Takiko. How long has it been? 10 years?" Takiko shrugged, "I haven't counted. I brought a few friends of mine, Trent and…" He stumbled over Phoenix's name. She hastily helped him, "Mika." Takiko nodded his head and then gave Phoenix a look from the corner of his eye. The man nodded, "Very nice to meet you. Now what can I do for you all?" Takiko answered, "We…need to do some research for…a special project and there's a book that we can't find anywhere." The man suddenly became very interested, "Well, which one, Takiko? I have as many as the Kiboko Grand Library!" Takiko smiled, "It was…Ah…History of Kiboko. I think you have that one." The man nodded and went off to a ladder at the far end of the library. He soon returned with a medium-sized book bound in icy blue leather. He handed the book to Trent and then sat back down, "You may stay in here to look at the book. Just tell me when you're finished." Takiko sat down with Trent and Phoenix. They opened the book, "Umm…what are we looking for?" Phoenix asked in a hushed voice. Trent nodded in agreement, "Yeah. What are we looking for, Tai?" Takiko didn't say anything for a moment; he just flipped through the book then spoke, "Look at this page." Trent and Phoenix looked, "No way…" The page explained what the secret organization was, what they did and who they were. As the three read more, the dark secrets from the organization came into clear. Suddenly the room became dark. Trent felt Phoenix slide her hand onto her's. Their eyes grew accustomed to the dark when Takiko froze, "I suggest you forget everything that you learned here and leave. Or else I'll blast your head off, Takiko." A voice said. Takiko closed the book and stood up slowly, "Trent, I suggest that you get behind something very quickly." Tai whispered to Trent. Trent grabbed Phoenix's hand and they slid behind a chair. Tai turned around and saw the man, "I knew you were with them." The man smiled in the darkness, "Really? Then why did you come? After I kill you, I can tell the organization that I have to of your friends and they can come work for the heads." A gun clicked to Tai's head and the cool metal pressed into his forehead, "Good bye, Takiko." There was a gunshot and everything was quiet. The girls hugged each other when another voice said, "Really, Biko, you should remember what you did to me." A flame erupted from where Tai had been standing. Biko stepped back and swore. In the flames, Trent saw Takiko. She couldn't believe it. He had some how made the heat from the gun shot go into his hands. He had a look in his eyes that made her think of herself. He had the crazy look, something that Trent would do if there was something happening that she wanted to happen. Tai stood over Biko, "I thought of all people, you would remember what happened to me at the academy. Oh well, I guess you'll have to forget that." Tai pulled out a pistol and fired.

The room became light again but with plenty of red all around the room. Tai was in the middle of it all, breathing hard and the pistol still in his hand. Trent and Phoenix crawled out behind the chair, "Well then. I think we should leave." Phoenix suggested. Trent nodded her head, "Yes. That and an explanation of…what the heck just happened, Tai." Tai's head snapped up, "Yeah. I owe you both one." The trio left the house and sped away. An hour later, they were back in the desert. Tai suddenly stopped the car, "I think I have to say this, or else I'm going to go crazy. I grew up in an orphanage called Kiboko Loves. It sucked there. The food was awful and we were NOT loved. When I was ten, I was grouped with some other kids and taken to this academy. We were taught how to fire a pistol and assassinate. When I had my second year there, Biko came up to me and asked if I wanted something that would make me unique. I answered yes and he suddenly knocked me out cold. The next thing I knew, something was burning my hands. I didn't know what it was and I panicked. Someone punched me and I punched back. I opened my eyes to see Biko standing over me and bleeding in the nose. He slapped me and told me that I was worthless. I got out of that room and continued my training. I graduated and the organization gave me an invitation to join them but I said no. I did a little of this and that. Car hijacking, breaking into houses and such. Then I started to look for a partner. That's when I found Trent. And that's the truth." The car became silent. Trent looked at Phoenix, who had a blank look on her face and then to Tai, who was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles where turning white. Trent chewed on her lip, "I had no idea, Tai." Tai shook his head, "I didn't want you to know. I hate being treated special. You-"He was cut short. Trent put her hand on his and whispered in his ear, "I completely understand."

Since they were technically wanted in two cities and a house, the trio didn't really go any where. Instead they just sat in the car, listened to the radio and would sometimes crack jokes. Two days of this, Phoenix decided it was time to tell her story, "Well. You two have told it. I have to tell mine." Tai and Trent agreed to this and they listened as Phoenix told her story, "I grew up in the same orphanage as Tai, although I didn't know who he was, and I went to the same academy. But I accepted the invitation to the organization. I stayed there for about…3 years and then I went to the Slivers. I stayed there until the fight. After that, I became a wire performer. But I felt restlessness inside of me and I became Phoenix again. I did some handy work around Kiboko and then I decided to finish a job…that I had heard about. I stopped at Fangs', headed to Thlia and got caught trying to kill the Minister there. A month passed and then I was about to be carted out and killed, but luckily you two stepped in and that's that." Tai and Trent pondered this for a moment, "Did you say, wire performer?" Tai asked. Phoenix nodded, "I'm guessing that there weren't wire performers in Kiboko. To explain it simply, a wire performer performs on three wires. Normally the wires are suspended between two buildings and strung tight. The audience can't see the wires. So it's a bit of a surprise to them when the performer leaps out of thin-air and then lands on one of the wires. There would be music for the performer to…perform to and they would leap and dance around the three wires until the music stopped." Tai nodded, "I never saw anyone doing something like that. How about you, Trent?" Trent shook her head, "No. As much as I can remember, there weren't any performers in my woods." Phoenix shrugged, "Ah well. You've missed out on a wonderful part of the real world then, Trent."

The next day, the car came to life and headed towards the light-filled city, Inchio. Phoenix had suggested that they go there, "That way, we could find out PLENTY of info. Even if that place is mostly drunks and perverts, it's still an awesome place for assassins." Although Trent kept on telling Tai and Phoenix about every minute on the way there NOT to drink or do anything stupid, Trent was looking forward to going to Inchio. It was the last place that she did a job, as fun as it was to go to old places, Trent had a feeling that something was about to happen there…and she knew who would be behind it.

Two car doors slammed shut and Phoenix stretched, "It feels SO good to be out of that car." There were silent laughs from a group of men. One of them called over to Phoenix, "Hey, sweetheart. How's 'bout you ditch those two and come join us? Eh?" Phoenix looked at the group, "Oh…I'll join you." She stomped over and Trent wheeled Tai away from the group, "You DON'T want to see this. When Phoenix gets whistled at…just step away." Phoenix soon joined them with her shirt sleeve torn on the left side, "Feh. I HATE alley perverts…" She muttered as she pulled the sleeve off. The trio had arrived in the middle of the town. There were colorful neon lights on either side, smells wavered from every direction, it seemed like this was the place to live. But Trent knew better. Although this was a miss-fits' town, people lived in constant fear of assassins, robbers and perverts that got drunk. Phoenix led the way down the only alleyway that people didn't lurk in. It wasn't brightly lit, but dark. Like…death dark. But Trent was accustomed to things like this, sadly Tai wasn't. He kept on crashing into things until Phoenix took pity on him and let him take her arm, so she could guide him. They arrived at a blank, chained door. Phoenix handed Tai off to Trent and went up to the door. She knocked on it five times. The door creaked open and Tai, Trent and Phoenix went inside. It wasn't a cold dark basement, but more of like Fangs' bar, only Inchio style. There were plenty of shady looks from people all around them, but Trent and Phoenix looked straight ahead. Tai followed this. He chucked and smiled inside himself, about five weeks ago Tai was shaking to go into a dark alleyway and now he's walking in a club full of killers!

The door flew open and the alleyway was full of yelling, gunshots and glasses smashing. Trent backed out the door, firing her gun, "Shouldn't have said anything about the Slivers, Phoenix!" Phoenix ran out and roundhoused to guys come up behind her, "So? They should have…Ah heck. Nevermind." Trent looked inside, "OY! TAI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Tai's head appeared from behind the bar, "Present! Geroff me you idijt. God, this is useless. Trent?" Trent opened her mouth and then closed it. She nodded her head and grabbed Phoenix's arm, "Come on, Phoe." Tai's voice suddenly rang out, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!" There was a sudden blast and the whole alleyway was quiet. Tai hopped out the door, "Hmm…Shouldn't have picked up the AK bullet…." Phoenix looked at Tai and backed away slowly, "You did that with only an AK?" Tai cocked his head, "I backed off a bit…You could probably blow up a whole block with one of those things." Phoenix began to whack her head on the brick wall next to her, "Ow…Ow…Ow…"

After the scene at the club, Trent, Phoenix and Tai decided to get something to eat. But they sadly found out that things were expensive here, "How are we going to eat if a piece of bread costs about 1.50 each?" Tai asked as Trent and Phoenix walked out of another shop, "I don't-HEY!" Phoenix exclaimed as she walked by a poster, "Lookit. There's a wire performer contest going on! It starts in an hour!" Trent and Takiko looked. The poster was colorful and very detailed. Sure enough, there was a contest soon. Phoenix smiled, "And guess who is entering?"

Trent and Takiko moved through the crowd and found a spot where they would be able to see Phoenix, "Is this a good idea? I mean sure Phoenix has done this before but I'm not sure about right now…" Tai asked as they listened to the MC say the rules. Trent turned to Tai, "She'll be fine. Phoenix may not be a critical thinker, but she could do something like this until she died. Not literally…of course." Tai nodded his head and clapped with everyone else as the first performer began. The performance went wonderfully and the performer ended. Minutes ticked by and it was finally Phoenix's turn. The lights were dimmed and a catchy dance song came on. Everyone looked at the bottom of the stage, waiting for Phoenix to come out. But she didn't, instead she appeared in the air. Her costume looked dazzling. It had purple and gold swirled together against a silver background. Trent and Tai looked at Phoenix dazzled, as she danced to the rhythm of the music. It was a thing of beauty and grace, something that most assassins don't really know how to do in their killing. The performance ended and the crowd cheered and clapped. Trent and Tai doing most of it. Trent and Tai snuck to the back of the stage as the judges made their final call. They found Phoenix, with her regular clothes on, "Phoenix! That was a GREAT performance." Takiko said to her when they came close enough. Trent smiled and nodded in agreement, "But why do you look so scared? You looked absolutely calm on the wires." Phoenix swallowed, "I loved dancing on the wires. But…I saw a face in the crowd." Trent cocked her slightly, "Who's Phoenix? Whose face did you see?" Phoenix sighed and answered, "It was-"Suddenly a there was screaming outside. Trent, Takiko and Phoenix ran outside to see that someone was standing behind one of the judges, a smoking gun in his hand. The judge fell down off the stage, motionless. People scrambled out the entrance, leaving Trent, Tai, Phoenix and the person. He flung something up in the air and shot it. There was a silence as the thing went to the ground, suddenly a wave of heat passed over the three friends and a fire erupted at the core. Somehow Trent was separated from Tai and Phoenix; she was in the middle of the fire. It actually felt wonderful, the warmth surrounding her. She heard a voice calling her, it seemed familiar but yet distant. Who was it? Trent turned around and gasped. It was the voice and face of someone that was once lost to her.

Tai and Phoenix blocked the heat from their eyes with their arms. Tai struggled forward, "TRENT! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he yelled as loud as he could. The explosion ended as soon as it had started. Trent was in the middle of it, on her knees clutching something. Takiko and Phoenix ran over to her, Tai reached her first. Touching her arm, he lifted Trent up, "Trent? W-What's wrong?" Phoenix came up to Trent and pulled the thing Trent was clutching, "Oh my…This is Fox's locket. He would never…unless." Phoenix looked up and into Trent's tearful eyes. Trent took a breath and slowly nodded, "Yes. Silver Fox is gone." Tai put a comforting arm around Trent and asked, "Was Silver Fox…a part of the Silvers?" Phoenix nodded and began to explain, "Yes. He was one of the best. WE really didn't know his background, only that he lived in Kiboko and he went to the organization. He always had this locket with him; he would never take it off. But if he did, Trent would know that he was in trouble or something happened to him. I just hope that she'll be okay." Phoenix looked at Trent, who was looking straight ahead with her eyes misted over. Tai nodded, "I think we should get out of here, fast." Phoenix smiled a little and helped Tai take Trent to the car.

Two hours passed but Trent made no movement. She would grunt occasionally, but that was it. Tai could tell Phoenix was getting worried, "Do you want me to go somewhere or keep going?" he asked her. Phoenix shook her head, "I'm not really sure. Part of me says to take Trent somewhere safe but the other says to find Fox." Tai nodded and stopped the car. He looked at Trent and put his hand on her shoulder, "Trent? What do you want to do?" Trent had been asleep but she opened her eyes, looking forward she said, "We'll find Fox."

Days passed and the three had no luck finding any information about Fox. They checked at Fang's place but he hadn't heard anything. Phoenix tried to keep their spirits up by being humorous, but sadly it worked to no avail. Trent mostly slept and would mark on a map where they had been. Tai would only nod or smile, but he mostly gripped the steering wheel. It was an especially hot day when Trent jerked up and suddenly said, "Turn right." Tai confused, stopped driving and looked at Trent, "What are you talking about? That's where…" Then something clicked, "Why didn't we think of that before?" Phoenix poked her head between the two front seats, "For some reason, I thought of it too." Tai laughed silently and turned the car to the right, towards the last place that Trent, Takiko or Phoenix wanted to go to, Kiboko.

Trent stopped her breathing slowing. The security had gotten tighter but she had went into places that the targets where surrounded by guards. She had snuck out while Tai and Phoenix were still asleep. She didn't want them involved in this; they would be too much to keep up with. The guards passed but Trent didn't move, she climbed up a wall and ran over the rooftops. Her trench coat flung out behind her, giving the intention of wings. Trent knew where Fox was, yes she did. But she didn't want anyone getting the way, or knowing her past. Tai wouldn't talk to her ever again, nor Phoenix. Trent noticed she had stopped, shaking her head, she continued forward.

The metal plate clattered in the eerie silence. Trent froze in the air vent and listened. No hurried footsteps or loud voices came. She hopped out of the vent and snuck through the dark hallway. In the past years, this place would be crawling with assassins, scientists and higher-ups. Now, it looked like it was abandoned. Trent stopped outside of a door and listened. There was humming, machine humming to be exact. She moved to the next door. Nothing. Trent continued this process until she came to two big double doors. The briefing room. How many times Trent had been there where lost to her. This was where the 'artists' got their next target. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. What Trent heard caught her breath. It was a voice. Someone's voice, but she didn't want to know whose. Fighting her brain, Trent pushed the doors opened and walked in. The room looked dusk blue, without the screen lights to brighten it. There were spaces to the left and right, each darker then the next. The voice had stopped, but breathing was heard. Trent walked to the middle of the room and listened. The breathing continued, but it didn't get louder or softer, "I knew you would come sooner or later, Wolf." Trent's eyes grew wide and she whipped around. There standing only ten paces from her, was Fox. He's red eyes glowed out at her, like his black and red hair. Trent shook her head, "I'm not here to join you." Fox sneered, "Why would I do that?" He disappeared, suddenly reappearing next to Trent, his finger tracing her jaw line, "When you already have." Trent turned her head the other way, only to have Fox on the other side, "Face it. You joined me the first time we saw each other." Fox whispered in her ear. Trent closed her eyes and her breathing slowed, "Yes…Yes…That's it. Come with me, Wolf. Follow me." Something clicked in Trent's mind; it was from the years of being with the Fox she knew. Her eyes flew open and she landed a roundhouse kick in Fox's chest, "You're not Fox." She said in a threatening tone. Fox smiled, "How could you say that? You'd think I was being an imposter. I'm not…Trent." Trent froze. Only her closest friends knew her name, Fox being one of them. Fox disappeared again and was behind her, "Now, Come with me. Come back to the old way." Trent told her brain not to agree but her head shook yes. Fox laughed under his breath, "Good. Now. Take off your coat." Trent felt the coat slipping from her body. Underneath she wore her usual hunting attire; a silver tank-top, khaki skirt with black leather straps, black boots and her gun. Her black choker felt cold against her neck. Fox took her hand and faced Trent, "Good. My…we've gotten tan, haven't we? Running away takes time, I guess. But you won't be running any more." Trent's breath became ragged and slower. She felt herself wanting to come to Fox, be one with him. Her foot stepped forward, following Fox toward the center of the room. They come into the center when something particular happened. A wolf's howl, lone and sad. Trent blinked her eyes and saw Fox; he was covering his ears and was on the floor. Trent looked at him and she felt herself slipping. Slipping into the back of her mind,_ IT _was taking over. She relaxed, and enjoyed the feeling. It was time for someone to feel her pain, the pain she had had for the past 3 years.

The howling stopped and Trent straightened up. Her eyes were two different colors, one blue as ice and the other fiery red. Fox was also up and he stood there looking at Trent, "So…_It _finally won, huh? Pity, I always thought you were weak." Fox launched himself toward Trent but she disappeared. He spun around and stopped, looking at the ceiling, "Come out, Come out where ever you are, Trent!" he snickered playfully. Trent laughed from her hiding place, "I'll come out if you do." Fox turned towards the direction of her voice and fired. Silence followed, but Fox heard a gun click behind him and cold metal pressed into the back of his head, "You'd think I'd be easier to kill this way, since I'm so wild. Guess again." Trent smoothly said. Fox began to smile, "But I also know you wouldn't dare kill me. You…" Fox was cut off from Trent, who kicked him in the head. Fox was only nicked and he spun away, "I thought so. I'll just have to put you out of your misery." He ran towards Trent and they began to punch, kick and swing at each other. Both of them dodged and missed, there were few blows that struck their marks. Dust was raised and the clicking of two guns was heard. Trent and Fox looked at each other, both poised and ready to fire if the other moved. Minutes ticked by and neither moved, "You'd think that someone would have moved by now." Fox said out of the corner of his mouth. Trent didn't say anything, but stared at Fox with her eyes. Slowly, they both circled themselves in the room, guns pointed at the fatal point, their heart. Trent stopped suddenly and began to pull back the trigger, only Fox was faster. The whole scene seemed to freeze and a large explosion filled the room. Somehow, the building with went it. Pieces of burning wood, metal and other materials flew through the air and landed on the street.

Tai and Phoenix ran towards the town square weaving themselves between confused early-raisers. They stopped and saw that the fountain in the middle of the square had completey blown up and inside, a building roof was seen. But that wasn't the only place with the fiery fate; to the left was a small shack. What had caused this? Or who? Phoenix shook her head, "Neither of these places are familiar to me. They're…only shortcuts to get around the city." Tai stopped and looked at the sky, "Then where is the entrance?" Phoenix grabbed his hand, "Come on, I'll show you." Tai could only nod and they were off, running over rooftops and jumping alleyways. It was in no time that the two arrived at the molten mess of the organization. Low flames licked around the entrance and smoke was still visible. Standing on the edges, Tai and Phoenix called Trent's name again and again. An hour later, the pair stopped for a rest, "How do we even know she's in there?" Tai asked. Phoenix shrugged and suddenly looked into the flames. She stood quickly and pointed, "TRENT!" she yelled loudly. Tai looked where Phoenix was pointing and saw a dark shape, moving towards them. The smoke swirled around the person and flew out of its path. Sure enough, Trent was there. Her black trench coat was tattered at the ends and she was carrying someone. Phoenix and Tai came running to meet her, and Trent smiled at them. She set the person down and slumped against a wall. Phoenix looked at the person, "Trent…This is…" Phoenix looked up and Trent nodded, wordlessly. Tai saw what they meant and looked at the person, "It's Fox." Trent looked off, "Yes. He wasn't firing at me, only the fire pellet he had put into the wall. I ducked and ran towards my coat, its fire-proof. Sadly, the impact imploded the organization. Fox was knocked un-conscious and I had half of a mind to shot him. I didn't. I knew that if we didn't finish our fight like noble assassins, then the feeling of him would come back to haunt me. So I brought him out here and he can…" Trent stopped, smiling, "He's already gone." Phoenix and Tai looked to where Fox had been. Sure enough, he was already gone, "And that's how he got the name Silver Fox, Tai." Tai, Phoenix and Trent laughed out loud, something neither of them had done in a while. Tai looked at Trent and asked, "So now what? The organization is gone, Fox is on the lose and…Kiboko is in ruins." Trent walked around for a minute, pretending to ponder this, "I could care less about the organization, I'll tan Fox's hide one of these days and…" Trent turned around, a gleam in her eye, "Kiboko's always been in ruins. Hasn't it?" Tai shrugged, "You have a point." Trent smiled, "Course I do."

When the police arrived on the scene of the secret organization, a pile of rubble was left. The only thing that stood out where two letters in silver paint,

**SW**.

The

End

Or is it?


End file.
